


Satisfied

by makinghistory



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, alex is a small ad quiet bean, alex works in a coffee shop, they're models
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is a young model for a huge company called Youth. He is yet to find a mate but it's not his fault. He is just never satisfied. He broke up with his two year girlfriend, Sally Hemings. After that, she starts spreading nasty rumors about him that is causing him his career. In all of this, he meets a young man working at Starbucks one night. There's only one word to describe the young man. Beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Is there something wrong with me?" Sally yells, desperation present in her voice. I'm tired of coming home and arguing with Sarah. She's so frustrating and needy. I have to do something about it.

I sigh in frustration. "No, there's nothing wrong with you! You're perfect, Sally."

"Then why are you ignoring me?! When we go on dates, you look bored with me! Am I not perfect enough? I will change for you, Thomas. I love you!" Sally argues.

My breath hitches, this wasn't what I was expecting. I didn't know she would fall in love with me. "I'm sorry, Sarah." I try again.

She looks taken bewildered, "Thomas? You're being serious! I thought you were busy with work or something and that's why you were ignoring me, but you actually want us to end..." Sally trails off. The tension in this room is unbearable, I look away from her broken hearted face and pay attention the wall. The only sound in the room is her sniffles.

"Can you at least tell me," she starts.

I avert my eyes back to her, "tell you what?"

"Why you're breaking up with me. Was it something I did? If it is, I'm so sorry. It was a mistake whatever I di-"

"Sarah, you didn't do anything wrong. Nothing at all. You just didn't satisfy me," I tell her honestly. She looks at me blankly, then her face contorts into anger. She slams her fist on the counter and starts screaming at me. I know I deserve it.

"Oh, so it is me. I'm not satisfying enough?!" She approaches me in two big steps and slaps me hard. I hiss at the sting and grab my cheek, nothing but fury in her brown eyes.

"I gave you everything, Thomas." She spits, "I gave you my everything!"

I shrug, "I'm sorry." She stares at me then starts smiling. I give her a concerned look when she starts laughing.

She laughs hysterically. "You know what? Fuck you, Thomas! I don't need you. I don't need this! I'll let the people know how much of a huge dick you are. Just you wait!" She grabs her purse and goes to the front door. She leaves making sure to slam it behind her.

"She'll get over it, eventually," I tell myself heading to my room to begin packing her bags.

|*|*|*|*|

"You broke up with her?" James asks he's a bit surprised at the situation. I'm telling my good friend James Madison about my bad break up with Sarah "Sally" Hemings.

"Yeah," I respond taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why Thomas? You guys seemed perfect for each other!"

"She didn't satisfy me," I answer. James sighs and ran his hand down his face.

"Thomas, this is gonna damage your career. You're gonna look like a huge dick, imagine what she's gonna add to the story! Why did you tell her that?"

"I told her because she wouldn't leave me alone. I had to tell her something, and she said that she loved me. I had to say something that would get her out of my hair!"

James shakes his head, "you know the boss isn't gonna be happy with you."

I nod taking another sip of my coffee. "Yeah, I know."

We sit in silence, the sound of New York City outside. In Virginia, there would be little sound and it was calming. Here it's now filled with cars driving by and people outside. I'm still not used to it, but my job is here in New York so I can't leave. I look around James' apartment it's very cozy. I notice a little small framed picture of him and Dolley. Dolley is his girlfriend but he's telling me that he's gonna pop the question soon. I wish commitment was easy for me, it's easy for all of my friends. Except for me.

"Well Thomas, you better prepare yourself. Who knows how far she'll go to spread rumors, I wish you thought this through."

"Me too," I say honestly.

|*|*|*|*|

I left James apartment a few hours later, it's 5:30pm right now. Maybe I can stop at Starbucks for a hot chocolate, it's November and air is getting crisper. I see the little Starbucks I always stop to after work, there's barely anyone in there. I push the door open and there's someone standing on their phone. I take quiet steps to the counter.

"Excuse me?" They look up and my heart jumps. He's so beautiful. His eyes are a warm brown, it gives him an innocent look.

"I'm sorry, what would you like?" His voice is beautiful as well. So quiet and sweet.

"Uh...I'm sorry give me a second." I forgot what I wanted.

"Take your time," he says. I scan my eyes over their menu, sneakily taking glances at the young man. I catch his name tag it says, Alexander. What a lovely name.

"What's your favorite drink?" I ask.

"Um...black coffee with a bit of sweetener but that's for early mornings. My favorite drink from here is a medium hot chocolate with extra whip cream."

"Then I'll take two medium hot chocolates with extra whip cream."

"Coming right up!" I watch as Alex put a bunch of love into both hot chocolates. It makes my heart jump but that's what he gets paid for.

"Done! That would be $6.50." I get a ten dollar bill out of my pocket. He takes it and our hands brush together, I would do anything to feel his hands again.

"Keep the change," I add. His face lights up and a gentle smile crossed his face.

"Thank you!" He slides both the drinks across the counter. I take one and hand the other one to him. He looks a bit confused.

"I bought one for you," I clarify.

His cheeks tint a shade of pink, "really? I'm touched...um, thank you." He takes it from my hands with a smile on his face.

"I'll pay you back," he says.

"No, it's all on me. Have a nice night, Alex." He looks a bit surprised that I know his name but then realizes that I looked at his name tag.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asks.

"Thomas."

"Well, um...thank you, Thomas. You have a good evening as well." I smile at him before leaving the shop, the cold air of winter doesn't cool the warm feeling in my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud blaring noise fills my ears, scaring me a bit. I reach for my phone and turn it off before I could fall back asleep my phone starts ringing. I answer it without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello," I grumble.

"Mon ami, you're late to the photo shoot! George isn't happy. You better wake your ass up." My friend, Lafayette shouts in his phone. I flinch at his booming voice. He shouldn't be this loud at 7:00am.

"I can't be late, it should be seven."

"It's nine! You overslept, now hurry before George blows a fuse!" He hangs up and I check the time on my phone. Oh shit, it is nine. I get out of bed and hop in the shower, wondering if I have time to stop at Starbucks for some coffee. Maybe I can see Alex again, the chances of that are low but I hope so. I spent most of the last night swooning over the young man from Starbucks. I just broke up with Sarah, I shouldn't be acting like this. But I can't help it, Alexander is beautiful. There's something about his eyes and clean skin that makes him look innocent. I hit my forehead against the shower wall, he's driving me crazy. It was just a few words, we exchanged few words. Is this what falling feels like?

I eventually have to get out the shower and I put on some clothes. I remember to grab my sunglasses before I leave my apartment. I drive straight to the Starbucks and park quickly. I yank the keys out the ignition and pull open the door. A few people look at me because of my loud entrance. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment and walk straight to the counter. He's on his phone again, I guess my entrance didn't distract him.

"Excuse me," I say. It grabs his attention, and he looks up from his phone. He looks surprised.

"You're back!" I smile at his outburst.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit loud. What can I get you?"

"A medium coffee with extra sugar and cream, please." He grabs a cup with a sharpie in hand. I notice him start writing my name on a cup.

"You remembered."

He looks up with a small smile on his face. "Oh, yeah. How could I forget? You were on my mind most of the night." I feel my heart jump at his comment.

His face flushes a deep shade of pink, "I didn't mean to say that! S-sorry. You're probably creeped out."

"No, I was thinking of you too," I admit. The look that crosses his face is the most precious thing ever. His brown eyes widen and light up, God he's going to be the death of me.

"Oh wow, that makes me really happy. Your coffee will be ready soon," he says before going to make the coffee. I watch as he goes to various machines, this time I have more time to study him. He's short but not super short and he has long dark hair tied up into a messy bun. It frames his face, perfectly.

"That would be $4.10." He says as he hands me my coffee, our hands brush again and his hands are just as soft as before. I pull out another ten and give it to him.

"Keep the change."

Alex chuckles. "You're too generous, I'll give you your change."

"No, I insist."

"Fine, but I will pay you back for the hot chocolate!" Alex argues.

"That's if I ever come back."

Alex frowns, "you'll come back, right?"

I smile. "Yeah, Starbucks will become part of my daily routine, if I get to see you every time."

Alex blushes and covers his face shyly. Before I could say anything my phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry, one second," I tell Alex, quickly.

"Yes...I'm sorry...I know I'm late...I stopped for a quick coffee!...I'm sorry, George...I'll be there in eight minutes...Bye," I hang up.

"I shouldn't become part of your daily routine if your boss is gonna yell at you!"

"Don't worry about it," I grab a napkin and Alex's sharpie. I quickly write my phone number on the napkin and hand it to him.

"Call me at the end of your shift."

"Okay, I will. Now get going, I don't want you to get in trouble!"

I wave bye and leave the shop. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice numbers on my cup. I stop walking and read the cup. It's Alex's phone number with a little message that says "call me". My whole day suddenly became brighter.

|*|*|*|*|

"You're late, mon ami!" Lafayette yells as I walk in the room. There's a bunch of photo equipment and different color backgrounds.

"Thomas, why are you late?" James asks, placing down props he's holding for the photo.

"I overslept and stopped at Starbucks, I'm sorry." I apologize. Not a good enough excuse but at least it's the truth. George Washington walks in looking stressed. He's my boss and owner of the agency I work for.

"Thomas, you're finally here!" He approaches me looking as if all the weight just fell off his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sir. This won't happen again."

"It's fine, just Rey is waiting for you. He's ready for the photo shoot." I nod and walk over to a tall man holding a camera, he looks at me with an unimpressed face.

He scoffs. "Late...how disgraceful. I always tell that George to hire better models who can arrive on time, but no he doesn't listen. Not to one thing I say, yet he needs me because I'm the best photographer he knows." I look down in shame, even though I want to shoot some foul words his way.

"The props are over there," he points at the box of America's flag. They're pretty small but I have no objections.

"Now, Jefferson, don't waste my time," Rey warns. I nod and grab three of the tiny flags.

"Make sure to look cute and appealing, please."

"Yes, sir."

|*|*|*|*|

"Young ones these days! Can't seem to stop dreaming, you better start paying attention next time Thomas. I don't get paid for you to swoon over your life ambitions, it's pathetic. If you ever want to become professional, you better get your head in out of the clouds. You hear me?!" Rey yells. I wasn't really focused during the photoshoot but I just couldn't stop thinking of Alex.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." I mumble, staring down at my hands.

"Apologizes don't fix shit. If you do not focus next time we have a shoot, I am quitting." Rey spats, before stomping out of the building. Everyone looks at me with unease on their faces, George looks like he's ready to explode.

"Thomas Jefferson," he starts. I hold in a breath, I'm fucked.

"First, you were late to work. Already putting Rey in a terrible mood. Second, you weren't focused or cooperative. Finally, James and Lafayette told me that you broke up with Sarah. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" George calmly asks.

"Well...I overslept, and I'm very sorry for that. During the photoshoot, I had a lot on my mind. And I broke up with Sarah because she didn't make me happy. I wanted someone else."

"If she spreads rumors about you, you're gonna have to deal with it. I'll be here and I'll try and stop the rumors, but rumors only grow."

"Do you understand, Thomas?" He questions.

"Yes," I murmur.

"Then you're dismissed. Have a nice evening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of support on the last chapter and it makes me really happy. I'll be posting every other day if I'm not busy with school and personal things. Kudos and comments if you're enjoying it so far, it really helps me know if you're interested.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

I leave for home after George talked to me. I'm in my car with Lafayette and I'm getting the scolding of my life.

"There is no excuse, mon ami!" He shouts.

"I know, Laf. There is no reason, it's just a lot was on my mind." I stop at the red light.

"What was on your mind, mon ami? Is there something wrong, did you not like the photo shoot?"

"No, not at all. It was a cute idea, putting the flags in my hair. I was thinking of someone."

He gasps, "did you already find a love interest? Is that why you broke up with Sarah?"

"No...I mean he's cute and nice. He's also really shy and he looks so innocent. I can't stop staring at his eyes! I met him at Starbucks, which is really cliche. Me a famous person meeting a handsome young man from Starbucks. I hate it because it's cliched, but I love it because I met him. His name is Alexander and he's so beautiful. I can't say that I have complete feelings for him yet, but it's close-"

"Mon ami," Lafayette starts cutting me off from my endless rambling.

"Is this what you were thinking about?" I nod sheepishly and Lafayette just starts laughing. He starts laughing super hard.

"O-oh, Je suis vraiment désolé! I shouldn't be laughing, i-it's just so funny to hear you swoon over someone!"

I pout and he just continues laughing, "This why I hate telling you things! You just laugh at me, this is serious Laf!"

"I'm not saying it's not serious! I'm sorry, I'll stop laughing. I would like to meet the man who stole your heart."

"Shut up, Lafayette." I groan.

"I'm being serious, mon ami. I would love to meet him," Lafayette says sincerely.

"Fine, maybe one day. For now, don't tell anyone that I told you!" The red flashes to a quick green and I start driving again.

"Where's the joy in that?! Well people are gonna notice that you're attention is on someone else soon. George thought that you were sick." I don't blame George, I'm never late or distracted. I have to keep Alex out of my mind. My phone starts vibrating and Lafayette picks it up. He has a small smirk on his face.

"Is this Alex, mon ami?" I take my eyes off the road for one second and look at my phone. I almost curved off the road, shit it's him!

"Don't answer it." Lafayette just gives me a smug smirk and answers the call. I hear Alex faint voice coming from the phone.

"Bonjour, Comment puis-je vous aider?" I glare at Lafayette and he puts Alex on speaker. I speed down the road as Lafayette continues speaking in French.

"I'm sorry, I probably entered the wrong number. Do you know Thomas Jefferson by any chance? He gave me his number and he was running late for work, I still feel terrible about it."

"Mon ami, Thomas?"

"Yes, do you know him? I'll give you a description of him. He's super tall, but maybe not to you. I'm really short. Anyways, he has tan skin and huge poofy hair. He also has brown eyes and the sweetest smile. Oh! He also has a southern accent like howdy y'all."

I smile at Alex's terrible impression of my accent.

"I might know who you're talking about." Lafayette finally says in English.

"Oh, you speak English! Is he with you right now?"

"Yes, Thomas would you like the phone?" Lafayette asks dumbly. I roll my eyes and snatch my phone away from Lafayette. I take it off speaker before placing it between my shoulder and ear.

"Hey Alex, sorry about that. He's my friend. I couldn't answer because I'm driving. I'll text you when I get home, but I can talk for a little while now."

"It's okay, your friend seems really nice. Is he from France or does he just speak fluent French?"

"He's from France," I answer.

"Oh, that's nice. Anyways, I just got off my shift. How was work? Did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't just coming into work late, I kept getting distracted."

"Oh no, what was distracting you?"

"You. I couldn't stop thinking about you," I admit. Lafayette makes gagging noises and I flip him off.

"You disgust me, mon ami." Lafayette comments.

"Oh, I'm blushing so hard. But um... are you free this Friday?"

"Yeah, I am. Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"Um... I just would really like to see you. If that's okay with you!"

"Yeah, that's fine by me. I would love to see you too, Alex."

"Oh, great! I'll see you Friday. I'll call you later, bye." Alex hangs up and I hand the phone back to Lafayette. He smirks at me suggestively.

"You got a date, Friday? Nice job, mon ami. He must be the one!" Lafayette teases. I roll my eyes at him before looking back to the road. I really do hope Alex is the one for me.

 

Here's the picture of Thomas! He's so cute <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's kind of late, but a user commented on the last chapter about a photo about Daveed Diggs. I was going to insert the photo but I forgot! I'm sorry, but every time there is a photoshoot expect a picture of him. Oh, I'm also sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be much longer and full of jamilton fluff!


	4. I'm sorry

I'm sorry for the long wait, I was going to post the chapter today since I just had to do some finishing touches, but you wouldn't believe what happened. I'm literally about to start crying. As I was finishing the chapter, all my work went away. Then I retyped the whole thing and I was fucking finished, then I lost all my work. I had more than 2400 words and now I only have 1000. Now, I'm really upset, so please bear with me. I was so happy since I almost finished the chapter but I lost all my work. I was using my wattpad as well and it saves automatically, but I don't understand what happened. I'm gonna try and post it later today or tomorrow. I'm just really upset right now, please understand. Just wait a little longer for me, don't lose faith in me.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos if you enjoyed and comment your thoughts!


End file.
